A New Home
by Nerdrus
Summary: It's Jimmy Neutron's(Boy genius)first day of school and first day of friendships...and rivalries. JN one shot and no this is not a jc story at all.


Jimmy walked in to was his First wasn't in Kindergarden or anything,he just moved here.  
He remembered the conversation he had at his other home."But Mom we can't move"! "No buts sweetie,it's better if we move to Retroville its nicer and you'll make more friends"."I have plenty of friends". "I mean't a human friend,not a robotic dog".Jimmy continued to he got here he found that Retroville wasn't so bad,he even found two friends named Sheen and weren't the brightest or coolest or hansomist,or...anyway they still seemed like nice walked into 's classroom."Uh Miss Fowl". turned around to face Jimmy."Oh yes,James Neuutron".  
"You can call me Jimmy".  
"Oh yes Jimmy Neuutron sit over there BRAAKK".Jimmy stared at the teacher in confusion.  
"Excuse me what"?  
"You need to clear out your ears young man I said to sit over there". gestured toward an empty shook off his confusion and sat down at his desk.  
"Alright children,we will start with silent reading time".The children pulled out pulled out a book called "Paradox".  
"Hey Jimmy".Jimmy looked to his left and saw Carl one of the boys he had met.  
"Oh hey Carl".Jimmy said.  
"So what book ya readin"?  
"Just something about paradoxes,you"?  
"I'm reading a book about lamba's,"Carl then started to sing,"Lamba's Lamb's everywhere,some are white some brown,some are black,some are..."  
"Carl stop the with the singing!I swear it's a new form of torture"!Sheen turned his attention to Jimmy.  
"So how are you liking the prison so far"?  
"Fine I gue..."  
"Sheen!It's not a prison"!Carl interupted.  
"Your right...It's more like an aslyum"!Luckily the teacher stepped in."Boys when I said silent I meant it"!At that all three boys turned thier attention elsewhere.  
Jimmy continued to read his book or at least tried to.A girl was playing her music to turned toward her. "Excuse me"he whispered,"Excuse me".  
The girl didn't even hear his attempts to talk to Jimmy rolled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at took off her headphones and said,"Hey what was that for"?  
"I'm sorry Miss..."  
"Libby Folfax".  
"I'm sorry Libby,but I just wanted to ask you to turn your music down".  
"Sure,whatever".She put her her headphones back on and turned down the sighed and thought finally some piece and quiet.  
"Ok class time for show and tell".Shoot.  
"Let's start with Cindy BRAAK".A girl who sat beside Jimmy got up and walked infront of class.  
" today for show and tell I brought in my dog,humphrey".The class smiled as a yellow bulldog walked through front door."Ok humphrey just like we "!The dog sat,"Rollover"!The dog rolled it went Cindy giving orders and the dog following,until at last the grand finally came."Humphry,play dead".The dog stood up on his hind legs and with one he clutched his heart and fell to the crowd and Humphry bowed ant took a seat.  
" about Jimmy".Jimmy stood up from his seat and took his place infront of the class.  
"Um..I probably won't be able to top Cindy's,but I would like to introduce Goddard my pet dog".The crowd remained silent for a moment and Cindy spoke,"What is he your imagnary friend"?The crowd luaghed.  
"NO!He should becoming in any minute now..."As soon as Jimmy said a dog flew through the room gasped.  
"This Goddard he's a robotic dog,and my best Miss Vortex I will be showing you tricks he can Goddard"?  
"Bark".  
"Great,rollover".The dog flew up in the air and started to do backflips."Good now,speak".Goddard opened his mouth and the class heard the dog say hello and how are you.  
"Pfft",Cindy said obviously worried that she might get second place,"My dog can still beat you at playing dead".  
"Oh yeah,Goddard play dead".Jimmy crossed his arms and smirked as goddard flew out the window and blew up.  
"Neat trick,now your dog is dead".  
"I don't think so miss vortex".Just then all of goddards parts outside reconstructed and goddard flew back in looking like he hadn't just blown up.  
The class was silent until Sheen exclaimed,"ULTRACOOL"! Then the class stood up and cheered including ,but nobody could hear someone clawing her desk and saying,"Next time Nerdtron".And so the rivalry began.  



End file.
